


headline: tony stark shares emotional insight on his and son's relationship

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Break, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Cries, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: peter hadn't talked to his dad in a while. but finding out how tony and steve feel about that through a newspaper article sure wasn't nice.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: when team members make peter cry [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1008525
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	headline: tony stark shares emotional insight on his and son's relationship

**Author's Note:**

> uhm idk man I had this idea in my head and it fit the universe of this series so perfectly. so yeah. yw :)

_**BREAKING: Tony Stark shares emotional insight on his and son's relationship** _

Ned nudged Peter's arm gently who was still writing down the last few words the lecturer had said. Then he looked up at the screen in front of them. 

The lecturer had just opened his browser in order to show the class an image he wanted to look for, and it just so happened that his starting page was the New York Times and sure enough, Peter's dad's name fell in the headline of the top pinned article. 

Pete looked around the classroom to where most of the students were staring for he was popular at MIT and everyone knew the heir he carried especially in these halls. 

The teenager pulled up the webpage right away and read the article with disbelief. 

_CEO of Stark Industries Tony Stark chokes up multiple times talking about work ethic and teenage son Peter at MIT._

_He shares his daily routine, from getting up as early as four in the morning in case he goes to sleep at all, and 16-hour-work-days with very little time for himself and husband Steve._

_His son Peter has moved to Boston MA this past fall in order to pursue a degree in mechanical engineering and Stark is worried about the young man for a multitude of reasons. He states that Peter has a very similar work ethic and that he is worried his son is doing the same thing to himself. "We haven't seen him since the move. He worked over thanksgiving break." The multi-billionaire stated while he wiped away a tear._

_-_

Peter was pissed. Why hadn't his dad told him himself? Why was this all over the world now? Given, Peter had been working a lot, but only because he wanted to take 20 credits in his first semester like his dad. 

Truthfully, Peter had been feeling homesick, but he usually had to work most of his weekends, and he knew being at home would make his stress level rise and his homesickness worsen. But right then, Peter's chest physically hurt at thinking of home, because he couldn't bear with the thought that his egoistic demeanor had made his dad cry during an interview. If he weren't in class, Peter would have probably cried himself but instead he closed the New York Times tab on his laptop and went back to focusing on his last calculus lecture of the day. 

It was a Thursday night, and although Peter had a multitude of work to do on Fridays, he had no class whatsoever. 

"Hey champ," Steve said in a careful tone when Peter called his pops after class. "How are you?"

Peter hadn't expected for Steve's voice and face to make him cry right away. He'd facetimed his pops to tell him he'd be driving down to New York the next morning. But now all he did in front of the camera was sit while tears fell down his cheeks. 

Steve's heart wrenched in his chest at seeing his little boy so upset, but he sat tight and waited, there was not much that could be said right then. 

"I'm sorry," Peter said when he'd gotten himself together to talk. "I saw the article and..." A break in which neither of them spoke. "I'm homesick," Peter admitted as he dropped his shoulders. He hadn't physically seen his parents in over three months, and exams were just around the corner. Peter was exhausted. 

"Oh Peter," Steve said with his softest pops voice. 

"I wanna come home this weekend. I've got a lot to do but I'll try to make time," the teenager said with a sad smile. 

"One of the jets is flying down from Boston early tomorrow morning," Steve told Peter. He'd expected his boy to call him after reading the article himself and checked how the teenager would be able to fly down as fast as possible. "Think you could make that?"

Peter nodded in response. "Of course. How would I get back home on Sunday?"

"Your dad and I might just drive you and stay in the city for a few days, I haven't seen Boston in 80 years," Steve said with a smile and finally Peter laughed too. 

Peter managed to get a lot of work done that night. He didn't go to sleep so he would be able to have a proper weekend. He finished all his papers that were due at the end of the semester, which cleared him a lot of study time for the following two weeks. 

The teenager slept through the short flight back to his hometown from sheer exhaustion. It was seven in the morning when Steve waited at a little private airport just outside the city to pick up his son. 

Peter looked exhausted as he crashed against Steve's chest while the pilot brought his suitcase outside. "You look tired."

"I pulled an all-nighter but now I'm free for all of the weekend. How's dad?"

Steve laughed when he kissed the top of Peter's head. "He's doing the exact same thing. He's just finishing up," pops said then took Peter's suitcase to the car waiting just outside the fenced area. 

Peter hadn't realized how much he'd missed his hometown but now he was really excited to be here. In a smart effort, he left all of his study material in Boston, laptop and iPad and even his paper notes. 

Dad was working in the workshop when Peter entered. "One second," Tony said, screwed in a last screw on the device he had on his desk and then finally turned around in order to be crushed by a Peter hug right away. 

"I'm sorry dad," Peter said as he pushed his face into Tony's longsleeve that smelled so homey Peter could have cried. 

"Me too Peter," Tony said and kissed the top of his son's head. "Nap?"

"Dying for one," Peter said and so the two of them lay down on the couch, Peter's head on dad's chest and his feet in Steve's lap while the two brunettes slept and Steve enjoyed their presence. 

This weekend would sure heal a lot. 


End file.
